Family Complex
by MeryinText
Summary: What if Kaito K. and Shinichi K. are twins? Shinichi full name is Shinichi Kuroba?.. Shinichi and Kaito's parents are Kuroba Touchi and Yukiko! Shinichi got shrunk and gone missing.. And what happen to Yukiko and Kaito? (Currently being Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Complex

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

Pairings: ShinXRan ; KaiXAo

Summary: What if Kaito K. and Shinichi K. are twins? Shinichi full name is Shinichi Kuroba?.. Shinichi and Kaito's parents are Kuroba Touchi and Yukiko! ^^ kinda mix up! Shinichi got shrunk and gone missing.. His family give up and let Kaito be the next Kaitou KID! All things mess up! Check out!

CHAPTER 1

**Beginning 'Till Disaster**

"_Congratulation! Twin boys!" a nurse said. _

"_What will we name them?" a woman asked._

"_How about Shinichi and Kaito Kuroba?" a man suggested._

"_Nice name!" the woman replied._

**9 years later…**

"Breakfast is ready boys!" Yukiko shouted…

"Yes mom!" Shinichi and Kaito shouted in chorus.

Suddenly Kaito scream..

"Kaa-san! You know how I hate tha-that creature!" Kaito said pointing to the fish.

"Hahaha..Stop being like that Kaito.." Shinichi said.

"I'm only joking!" Yukiko replied.

"Stop joking like that will you? You did it everyday! Geez.." Kaito replied.

Touchi laughed…

**At night…**

"Tonight our magician Touchi Kuroba died in an accident..bla..bla..bla.." the tv reporter said.

"Tou-san.." the two boys cried.. Yukiko cried behing them..

"I don't believe it..Kaa-san..I want to be magician like tou-san.." Kaito said..

"I want to be a detective, Kaa-san I believe tou-san will not make that kind of mistake…This is a murder.. I'll find the murderer, so I'll be a detective.." Shinichi said..

"Kaito… Shinichi…" Yukiko said sobbing "I know you will be.." She continued.

**10 years later…**

"Kuroba Shinichi solve another hard case again!...bla..bla..bla..Kuroba Kaito his twin won a magician contest again!...bla..bla.." the tv reporter said.

"Boys! You're on the news again!" Yukiko said.

"We know Kaa-san… Bye see you later.." Kaito said.

"Faster Kaito! Ran and Aoko is waiting outside.." Shinichi shouted.

"Matte Oni-chan!" Kaito said.

**On the way to school…**

"Shinichi want to go to tropical land today?" Ran asked.

"Hm? Why not.."Shinichi replied.

"Ni-chan..I'll be going out with Aoko tonight okay?" Kaito said.

"What ever.." is all Shinichi said.

**At Tropical Land…**

"Kyaa! Someone died!" a woman shouted.

"What happen miss?" Shinichi asked.

"De-de-dead Body on the rollercoaster.." She said shakily.

"Everything will be okay..Please calm down.."He said again

"o-okay.."She replied.

"Ah Kuroba-kun.."Megure keibu said.

"Who are the suspects?" he asked.

"5 people including the woman who shouted just now.." he replied.

"Two men in black at the back, A lovey-dovey couple and the victim's girlfriend.." he continued.

"I know the murderer megure-keibu.."Shinichi said proudly..

**After solving the case (Again!)**

"_Matte, aren't those people the men just now? I have to follow them!" Shinichi thought._

"Ran can you go back first? I have to do something important.."Shinichi said.

"Fine..But don't forget to go back on tome okay?" Ran replied.

"Don't worry," he answered.

"_Okay.. What are they doing?" Shinichi thought.._

"_What the? They are blackmailing that old man..i have to take some evidence! Let's see I got a ca-..DUAK!" some one knock his head from the back.._

"Look who is here Vodka! A detective! let's try the new poison!" a man in black said.

"Demo..Gin.." a man who the first man called Vodka replied.

"No buts.." He said with an angry tone.

Then he put a pill inside Shinichi's mouth and some liquid.

"It's undetectable, what a magnificent poison!" he said again and go away leaving Shinichi which is in pain at the back.

"_Am I gonna die?" he thought for the last time before all things become black.._

"Hey kid! Daijoubu?" an officer asked.

"_Kid?What is he talking about?" Shinichi thought.._

"Guys a found a boy about 6 to 7 years old!" the officer said again.

"_7 years old? What are they talking about?" he thought again.._

"He-..(He wanted to say "Hey! Who are you calling!" then stop because a high pitch voice come out.

Instead he said, "Ne, Oni-chan.. Do you have a mirror?"

"Here.." the officer said..

_Shinichi almost yelped when he saw his body…"Why am I this small?" he thought._

_**To be Continue…. ^^**_

_**Author note: **_**Aiko96 here! A new fanfic begin..**

**I'm kinda confused what to write here… mind to help me?**

**Please R&R ,k?**

**Next chapter: **

**Title: Pain of heart**

**Kaito and Yukiko start looking for Shinichi.. Shinichi live with Ran as Edogawa Conan..Something fishy about Kaitou Kid sudden appearance..Kaito found the Kaitou Kid secret after searching about Touchi death and his twin brother's disappearance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Complex**

_**By: Aiko96**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

Warning: A bit of OOC! And I suggest knowing Shinichi's condition (the shrinking matter and how he told Agasa) before reading this fanfic.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 part 1: Pain of heart part 1**_

**Kaito and Yukiko start looking for Shinichi.. Shinichi live with Ran as Edogawa Conan..Something fishy about Kaitou Kid sudden appearance..Kaito found the Kaitou Kid secret after searching about Touchi death and his twin brother's disappearance! ^^**

**A/N: **_italic underline_ = Kaito's thought

_Italic = _Shinichi/Conan's thought

* * *

_**~An early morning at the Kuroba house hold a week after Shinichi's accident~**_

"Kaa-san, did Onii-chan come back?" Kaito asked. "No I don't, Kai-chan, do you know where he is?" Yukiko ask back. "I don't know… It's so weird, he didn't come back for a week!" Kaito reply. "Kai-chan… If you happen to meet Shin-chan, drag him back!" Yukiko shouted. "Yes Kaa-san, I know!" Kaito shouted back from the front yard before going to school.

_Where could Onii-chan gone? What happen to him? It's un-likely for him to disappear and leave both me and Kaa-san just like that! _"Kaito!" a voice shouted. "Ah, Aoko…. Where is Ran-chan?" he asked. "Ran? She told me she has something to do this morning and will be late… "she replied. "Is she okay Aoko?" Kaito asked again. "I don't think so, she has been really upset after Shinichi-kun disappearance, I know she had been crying all night….Sigh…I really wish I could do something to cheer her up…." She replied. "Do you have any idea where your Nii-san is?" Aoko asked. "No, not even a single clue" Kaito sighed.

**~meanwhile at the Mouries~**

"Conan-kun! You ready?" Ran said. "Waaa… a moment Ran-neechan!" a little boy shouted. _It's such a shame to be back to primary school! Damn that Hakase!_

_~Flashback~_

_A few days after the shrinking matter, at Agasa-hakase house "Shinichi-kun! I have something to talk to you!" Agasa-hakase said dragging the small-again Shinichi with him."What is it Hakase?" little Shinichi asked annoyed with the hakase's action. "I have enrolled you to the Teitan Elementary School, you will start on Monday!" the older man stated. "You what? What do you think you are doing Hakase! I don't want to go back to elementary!" Conan –Shinichi- shouted. "But if you don't then Ran will know your identity!" Agasa replied. "Fine, I understand…" Conan finally agreed._

_~End Flashback~_

"We are here Conan-kun!" Ran's voice break his thought. "Do I have to take you in?" she continued. "Ah, you don't have to Ran-neechan! Ja ne!" Conan said and ran to the 1-B class room door. He sigh. _So here I go. _And he opened the door. "I-I g-good morning! I-I am Edogawa Conan! Yoroshiku!" he said before taking a seat at the corner of the class room. _I'm really pathetic….._

TBC

* * *

_A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update, the exams were getting in the way._

_I know it's too short, I will try to make it longer I promise!_

_ Please R&R!_


End file.
